


Accidental Interspacial Meetings

by Unknownpov



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birdtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Birdtale Sans (Undertale), First Meetings, Gen, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Wings, tags will update as chapter goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownpov/pseuds/Unknownpov
Summary: Space and sky collided one another after the aftermath of the x-event, as outer accidentally got transported within the AU called "Birdtale" with a twist!
Relationships: Sans & Sans, birdtale sans & outertale sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Stars falling

**Author's Note:**

> After 3 years since i made a fanfic, so pls do forgive me if it's quite wonky. I'm making this as i go, while i wait for my drawing tablet. I had this idea quite a while back. Like 1 year back, but I wasn't able to make it considering I was quite focus in making fanarts. But I do hope you'll enjoy the ride, even if it get's confusing. ;w;

Sans was stretching his legs when he felt a sudden shift, Just before a single star trails within the orange and pink lul of the sky.

Looking out within the setting sun within his favorite perch, a steep cliff located near mt. ebott that had a single lush beautiful oak tree, sans lazily squint feeling a slight tingle running down through his feathers. Eyelights focusing on something he puts on his goggles, before he took a step and air rushing in as he falls before jet black wings expanded as sans sails through the air.

Flying was always therapeutic for sans, the wind cascading through his wings leaving a satisfying tingle, the freedom that always comes when he flew through the skies, the calmness it gives when he feels the winds on his exposed bones, but really he should focus back to what that shift he felt and guess that the star wasn't exactly a star.

It didn't take a minute before he saw something faintly glowing a soft pastel blue within the sea of pink and orange hues of the skies, but it was quickly descending down in a faster rate which would crash within the deep expanding blue sea.

Sans tucked in his wings before following the glow before trying to teleport near the bluish glowing object when it dawn on him he could feel a pulsing soul on the glow! He could feel his orange-blue eyelight brightens more as he reach the small monster just in time before they plummet to the ocean.

He heaves a sigh as his feet touch the local beach barren of any souls as the skies finally dips into the night, sans carefully levitates the still sleeping monster near him and was surprised to see a fluffy blue and yellow hoodie that hides a skeleton monster!

Question after question floods through his skull, very much confused where did this tiny skeleton comes from. But he just slowly and carefully tucks the small monster within his deep navy blue jacket, making the mini monster squirm within the soft cark fabric before finally settling down again in his sleep.

Sans meanwhile was giving a tiny grin, before walking of home thinking that he might as well take his time, even though he know his brother despite with all of the complaints would definitely forgive him for saving a monster in need.

_"I do hope you won't mind the spaghetti you'll be getting when you wake up bud."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first chapter! Sorry if it's quite short, i'll try to make the chapters longer but no promise, but i'm super excited for this. Also warning since i suck at puns, so yeah in the future even if i want to add puns i might not add them, well unless i do some pun research i guess. XDD So do tell me what you guys think, don't be shy and I welcome any constructive criticism considering I dunno what I'm doing here. ;w;


	2. Two cinnamon buns Meets

After a day and a half the little dude still hasn't wake up, after sans had come home from walking which was very calming for once even if he was heaving slightly when he finally open the door. But of course papyrus was already there by the time he got inside, his white wings ruffling in exasperation readying a whole speech of sans being lazy (as always), and not being productive (as usual). Which sans cuts in with his overused bone puns, as is the norms with these two.

"Aww come on paps, you know you'll be bonely without me"

**_"SANS STOP CUTTING IN WITH PUNS!!"_ **

"Ugh, bro you're just ripping me right in the heart", which resulted papyrus just giving a 'I am so done' face to his too much pun telling big brother.

Papyrus just storms away wings ruffling even more and just continue cooking his magnificent spaghetti which was brewing when sans just got home, sans meanwhile was getting slightly nervous. He knows paps would be happy to meet a new 'friend', sans steady himself to calm himself deciding to go with the flow.

"Uh paps, I have something to say."

"yes sans?" Still stirring the heated tomato sauce.

"Uhh I found something earlier, can you check on it after dinner?" Papyrus at this time was checking the noodles if it was soft enough, then poured the cooked meatballs into the still boiling syrup, his wings expanding a little still bit miffed. "If it's another prank from you sans, I would finally have my revenge when you were trying to badoozle me with undyne" Even if papyrus has failed numerous tries to japed his brother, he won't give up if it's the last thing he could do about it. But setting aside about japery and prankings, the taller skeleton can't ignore he was quite curiosity to what the elder skelton was asking, nodding in agreement. "of course sans."

"Thanks bro, you're the best."

"of course, _**I'M AFTER ALL THE GREAT PAPYRUS!**_ "

Sans opted to teleport with a flutter of wings by then and got some towel, it seems the little guy was wriggling underneath his jacket having a nightmare, sans decided to make his curled up blanket as temporary makeshift nest while carefully trying not to wake up the smaller monster in his grasp which seems to be calming down from his nightmares. "Be right back my guy." By then the older skeleton teleported back to the kitchen just in time for papyrus to be done serving some spaghetti goodness, sans was so relief and is always thankful how papyrus decided to take some cooking classes within a local college that have some decent cooking classes too. Now he love his brother, really he does, but he would love to at least be able to eat a goodly cooked spaghetti rather than semi dying every time he eat one spoon just trying to appease his little bro.

"Now what was it you want me to check sans?"

The two brothers make their way upstairs, as the elder skeleton was again kinda anxious, i don't know for the love of asgore why he is nervous, maybe it's because his bro would find a new potential friend. Which he doesn't know anything about and just found the said 'potential friend for paps' falling from the sky like a star. Sans was still contemplating if he really should introduce this two until he heard a happy gasp, looking at his much taller bro, he definitely found the mini monster.

"Paps pls try to be quiet, the little dude had just a nightmare. Also, tadda?" Papyrus just squinted his eyes at him, his wings calmly tucked in his back not giving away anything, which just makes sans a bit more nervous. "Uh, bro?"

Papyrus meanwhile just enhales slowly while raising one finger before he gets out of the door and a flutter of wings with the front door slamming shut before you can hear a distant happy delighted squeal was heard from a certain higher altitude. Sans just fondly smiles as his brother came back with a clear bright smile, just silently asking where did he found this cute tiny monster.

"Well uhh, he was falling from the sky when I was going home so that's why I was late."

 _"And you didn't bother to tell me this much sooner!?"_ Papyrus whisper yelled at his smart but at the same time slow big brother, his wings rustling in agitation.

"I was kinda worried how you'll react."

"ohmygod sans." Gloves meets face, papyrus just can't believe his brother sometimes. "Well the good part is you told me and not forgoing to tell me this detail by tomorrow, we really don't have clothes so we might have to buy for them when they wake up." Papyrus just started ranting about him being impossible and what would Sans do if he wasn't there right before the taller between the two was asking several question, which he doesn't really have any answers to all of them.

By the time sans flops within the sofa trying to find a good position to not get his raven wings crushed, he was glad that went great as he had hoped so even though he really didn't planned anything ahead. As his thoughts faded out he knows things will be more interesting in the future or complicated which ever which will happen before sans completely conking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is finally done, this was much more of a filler chapter before the story gets rolling, but the chapter was a bit long, maybe, idk, but I'm glad this was finished. Also i added puns, which by the long shot is decent. Also forgot to mention I really don't have a posting schedule considering writing for me is a bit hard than drawing, but i do hope the brother's interaction was solid enough, I wanted the give a added personality in each character aside from the base personality on the game considering birdtale is just an au with the monsters with wings, but i really do hope you really enjoy this. Now i'm just rambling, do stay safe and wash your hands and drink some water!


End file.
